Schizzm
Schizzm is a member of the Luminous Path. Biography, as told by Schizzm himself : …My head hurts. What happened? I can’t see anything. It’s pitch black all around me. Or am I blind? I can’t… No, no longer I am going to fulfill the orders of that prick Mathias Shaw! What others do not understand, I see clearly. I’ve been watching, yes… I know what they are plotting. And they are aware of that. I have moved to Stratholme, but they have found me. I have to hurry, I don’t have much time. : …Yes, I remember now. It happened in Stratholme. But the most puzzling part is… I can’t remember my name! Now that is sick. And what is that smell? It’s like something is rotting. I feel cold… “Call to arms! The Undead are infiltrating the city sewers!” – What? Not now, it can’t be. The attack on this huge city is… preposterous. I’ll leave the packing for a bit and take a look outside. Of course, my dagger. Yes, I can’t leave the hideout without it. Slowly crawling out of his room, the rogue tried to stay in the shadows. The assassin skills never left him, his hand was ready for intercepting a sudden backstab. One, two, down the stairs, the main inn hall was empty. Twenty more feet, and he is already out through the back door. And, to his great surprise, there were already corpses on the street. Wow, if they got here so quickly, they’re probably posing some threat indeed. I can hear the citizens screaming… Now that’s a whole new turn, if I spend any more time packing, I may not be able to make it out of the city alive. And I was thinking about those Stormwind idiots, hehe. This is serious, I have to act now. Looks like the fires have already started. : …Ah, so it looks like I made it out of Stratholme alive when the Scourge attacked. Damn, it’s so cold in here. But what’s that? I hear noises… Who are you? “Look, this one seems awake and… helpless. Let him drink the potion. This will bring back the memory.” Two shadowy figures crouched over the rogue’s body. One of them poured the glowing liquid into what’s left of the rotting mouth. It was a blast. Everything went from bright to dark, images of faceless people floated around in his mind. It was agonic, but… satisfying. Suddenly he started to realize that the memories were indeed coming back. But were those his memories? It didn’t matter anyway. He was a corpse. A living dead. Was it Stratholme? No, Stratholme has been burned a long time ago. It was a completely different place. So that was just a dream, eh. Turns out, I did not survive that day. Now I remember the feeling of being fleshless… In some places. When was that? A few years ago…? – “That’s right. You were being prepared.” – Prepared for what? “Welcome to Deathknell, Schizzm”, said the figure and opened the crypt door. Additional Information Luminous Path — Official guild website. Category:Forsaken Category:Rogues Category:Horde Characters